


Call Out to Me

by siderealOtaku



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Partner Kink, Voice Kink, as in yosuke has a thing for the literal word partner, at least when yu says it, yosuke's awkwardly timed boners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siderealOtaku/pseuds/siderealOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu Narukami is quiet in bed. Unfortunately, Yosuke has a thing for dirty talk. Luckily, the Investigation Team is more than willing to help their leader out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yosuke Reacts

**Author's Note:**

> OK, OK, I KNOW I should be working on the next chapter of Necessity's Bedfellows. But I have been having a really hard time writing Yosuke, so I decided to try to write something focusing a bit more on him as practice. Of course, the final product is only about one-fifth Yosuke POV, so I guess I failed in that regard, but....I hope you enjoy anyway?

Yu Narukami is quiet in bed. 

Yosuke supposes this shouldn’t surprise him – the team’s leader is a quiet guy in general, the master of saying in five words what for most people would take fifteen. This is usually a good thing, at least in Yosuke’s opinion. It’s useful in the TV World, where Yu can quickly detail a battle plan in the seconds before hordes of Shadows descend upon them. It’s nice when they’re watching a movie – he just _watches_ , rather than yammering away with incessant questions like Chie or especially Teddie is wont to do. And it’s _really_ great when Yosuke’s had a rough day, and he can just lay his head in his partner’s lap and Yu will stroke his hair and just listen while Yosuke rants about his job, Inaba, the murders, and the world in general. 

But when they’re together in an intimate moment, Yosuke’s hands running down Yu’s toned chest or his lips wrapped around Yu’s cock? Then, Yosuke wishes with all his heart he could get at least a word or two out of Yu, some sort of verbal indication that things are enjoyable for the silver-haired leader. 

They’ve been together going on three months now and sometimes he still has to fake-casually rest his hand on Yu’s chest so he can judge via pulse when the other is getting close to climaxing. He’s _that_ quiet. Yosuke knows he’s being ridiculous, knows he could encourage Yu to be more verbal by asking something as simple as “Do you like this?” or “How does this feel?”

But he doesn’t want his boyfriend to think he has a kink or something. Because he totally doesn’t. It’s normal to want to know that your lover is feeling good and that you’re doing a good job of pleasing them. Talking during intimate acts is a totally normal part of a healthy relationship, and not in the slightest bit kinky…

…even if Yosuke is forced to admit to himself that there is one _particular_ word he’d like to hear Yu say in the heat of the moment. A special word, laden with meaning for just the two of them, which Yosuke uses pretty much daily but Yu seems to save for special (but unfortunately not _that_ kind of special) occasions. Just the thought of those two syllables falling from Yu’s lips as he arches his head back, riding a wave of pleasure, is enough to leave Yosuke desperate and squirming. On those nights when he has to work late or Dojima comes home early or they are forced to devote time to their increasingly large piles of homework, the brunette finds his brain repeatedly passing up memories of their actual encounters in favor of this utterly impossible fantasy. 

At least the prince of Junes can take some solace from the fact that Yu doesn’t know, _can’t_ know about this desire of his, because he’s never going to say anything to him about it. It’s not like Yu’s quietness makes Yosuke any less attracted to him, or the lack of this particular stimulus makes him any less able to climax when they are together. And he can’t fathom any situation besides him telling Yu outright which would make the leader find out about his boyfriend’s totally-not-a-kink.

Of course, just because Yosuke couldn’t imagine such a situation didn’t mean one wouldn’t occur. Which, it goes without saying, is exactly what happened one sunny late-autumn afternoon. 

The two boys were eating lunch together on the school roof, soaking up the sunlight of what was likely to be one of the last warm days for the year. The rest of the team’s attention had been captured by taste-testing a box of new tofu dishes Rise had brought from the shop, so the couple were able to enjoy Yu’s homemade croquettes in peace. 

The leader was seated on his boyfriend’s lap, ignoring protests of “I can’t see my food, your head’s in the way” and “what are you, _made of knees_?” After at least a full minute of mock-complaining, Yosuke found his tirade suddenly stopped by a piece of savory croquette being transferred from Yu’s chopsticks into his mouth. 

He chewed and swallowed the bite, emitting what was probably an embarrassingly indecent noise as he did so. It wasn’t until he had completed this task that Yosuke realized Yu had just _fed_ him, as though he were….a baby, or a pet, or something like that. 

His cheeks red, the energetic boy eagerly sought a way to get revenge for his lover’s teasing. He hit on an idea, and a smirk grew on his face as he picked up a piece of his own croquette and held it out toward Yu, seemingly returning the gesture. But when Yu leaned forward to take the bite of food in his mouth, Yosuke quickly jerked the chopsticks away, holding the croquette tantalizingly out of reach with one hand. With the other, he pinned Yu’s hands to his lap, preventing the leader from simply reaching out and grabbing the offending chopsticks. 

“Awww, _paaaaartner_ ,” Yu whined, and there it was. It hadn’t been anything remotely sexy, just a mock-annoyed whine, and yet the sound of that word from Yu’s lips, drawn out and emphasized like that, had Yosuke immediately harder than he could ever remember being in his life. 

And there was no way that Yu, seated as he was on Yosuke’s lap, could fail to notice his partner’s predicament. Sure, he supposed he could attempt to attribute it to Yu’s squirming around or even his pouting face, but he doubted his incredibly intelligent boyfriend would accept any of those excuses, given that the….er, incident….had occurred so immediately after Yu’s words. 

And so, unable to think of anything to say to save the situation, Yosuke reverted to his usual tactic of hasty retreat. He stood, unceremoniously dumping Yu off his lap, leaving his boyfriend a tangle of limbs and spilled croquettes on the rooftop at his feet. 

“Hey, part-uh, Yu, sorry, but I just remembered. Rise, uh, asked me if I’d try the shop’s new ganmodoki flavor before the lunch period ended. Sorry, gotta go, catch you later!” His face still as red as Yukiko’s trademark jacket, Yosuke bolted off the roof and away from his stunned-speechless partner.


	2. Yu Delivers

Yosuke Hanamura wanted him to be louder in bed. 

It was the only conclusion that Yu could draw from the events of that autumn afternoon. He combined Yosuke’s immediate physical reaction and blushing, stammering retreat with other evidence he had been subconsciously collecting throughout their recent encounters. The way Yosuke’s eyes would widen on the rare occasion that Yu let out a soft moan or even a particularly loud breath. The fact that, while Yosuke’s sexual endurance was about average for a teenage boy in his first intimate relationship, there had been a few occasions when Yu had observed him to take a surprisingly long time to climax – not because he was not aroused, Yosuke was never shy about what he was feeling, but because he seemed to be _waiting_ for something. 

Yu – fastidious, careful Yu, always wanting to do the best he could for his friends and _especially_ his lover – went over their time together repeatedly with the fine-tooth comb of his memory, attempting to determine if there was something else about his performance in bed that had been lacking. Though the leader would not consider himself a particularly self-congratulatory person, he couldn’t think of anything in particular. He always got Yosuke off, and he was more than willing to oblige any interest of his partner’s – any interest that Yosuke actually voiced to him, that was. Yu felt it was even fair to say that he had gone to great lengths to fulfill Yosuke’s fantasies – he still had calluses on his hands from all the extra hours he had had to work to get Sayoko to lend him that nurse’s uniform.

So it had to be the talking, then. 

For the next several days, Yosuke studiously avoided him, claiming homework and chores and shifts of increasingly unrealistic length at Junes. Yu bent over math worksheets and English translations, his head full of Yosuke, feeling guilty every time Dojima complimented his supposed diligence. Underneath half-formed plans and increasingly over-idealized fantasies of heartfelt conversations that cleared up this whole mess once and for all, a single question ran round and round in his brain Teddie in pursuit of a cute girl: _Why, of all things, did it have to be talking?_

Yu had been raised in a quiet home. Most of it had been the sheer frequency of his parents’ absence – an only child in an empty house, without a computer, cell phone or even pet of his own, has little occasion to speak. And even when they _had_ been around, the Narukami parents had been pretty firm believers in that age-old adage: “Children should be seen and not heard.” 

So he had learned to keep his words close and his feelings closer, to shun small talk and answer inquiries as to his mood or state of being with a perfunctory “Fine, thank you”. It was hard, at first, but soon he grew to take pride in his silence, to mark it a sign of maturity as his parents did. Every scraped knee or bruised shin borne stoically was a victory; each last day of school survived without a single tear was the equivalent of winning a gold medal at life. 

So the idea of talking in bed, especially the idea of talking about how he felt or what he wanted Yosuke to do to him…

....well, simply put, the idea of facing all his friends’ shadows again, in a row, with zero backup sounded less than half as terrifying to Yu. 

But he loved Yosuke, and he wanted to make Yosuke happy, so he had to try.

The day after making this resolution was a Monday. He prepared a bento full of Yosuke’s favorite dishes and invited his partner to share lunch with him (though, wisely, they ate in a mostly-empty classroom and avoided the rooftop). At the end of the meal, Yosuke thanked him with a kiss on the cheek and asked if Yu wanted to hit up Aiya after school. He turned him down, vaguely citing a study session with Kou and Daisuke, but suggested a sleepover that Saturday to let Yosuke know he wasn’t avoiding him. 

Hopefully by Saturday, he’d be ready. 

While Yosuke was in the bathroom, he quietly asked Rise if she could help him with something after school. The idol’s eyes widened when he explained exactly what that thing was, but she agreed – even if she did so with a hand clamped over her mouth to stifle giggles. Luckily, she also showed discretion for once and waited to question him until they were safely ensconced at a table in the back roof of the tofu shop. 

“ _Acting lessons,_ Senpai? There’s a _murderer_ on the loose. Do you really think this is the best time to be picking up any new extracurriculars?” 

“It’s not that,” the leader insisted, a slight flush coloring his usually pale cheeks. “It’s…” He realized too late that he hadn’t thought up a good excuse to give Rise as to exactly why he needed this kind of help for her. He struggled, cursing his clumsy tongue, before finally stammering out “…It’s because I….need to learn how to….project better. Yeah. You know, projection. So you guys can hear me better when we’re fighting. It gets pretty loud in there.” 

The idol tapped her manicured nails against the table, eyeing him suspiciously. It was clear that she hadn’t believed a word of his admittedly weak story. “ _Senpai….._ ” she whined. “Are you sure this doesn’t have anything to do with Yosuke-senpai?” 

He didn’t answer. What could he say? The canny idol had read him like an open book. Hopefully, she would at least still be willing to help out. 

To his surprise, she smiled tenderly. “Aww, Senpai, that’s so sweet. You want to be more assertive so you can proudly declare your feelings for Yosuke-senpai.” He nodded, unable to help returning her smile. When he looked at it that way, it didn’t sound so bad. He really _did_ love Yosuke, and he wanted to make sure his partner knew that. Yeah. He could totally do this. 

“Well, lucky for you I figured that out as soon as you asked me.” Rise removed a stack of papers from her schoolbag and dropped them on the table in front of Yu with a loud _thump_. “I snuck over to the drama club room between classes and told Yumi that I was looking for audition material for a big romantic movie my manager wanted me to go out for.” She flipped through the stack of neatly printed pages, discarding two or three before picking one out and shoving it in Yu’s direction. “Here. We’ll start with this one. Just read it in your normal voice – don’t try for any weird accents or anything.” 

The leader looked down at the paper in his hand. Printed across the top is “LOVE ON THE RIVERBANK, ACT 2, SCENE 3.” Beneath that is a rather lengthy monologue, spoken by a character identified only as SOUJI. Italicized text in parenthesis indicated that the scene took place _at sunset._

Yu cleared his throat and began to read, already hating how weak and quavering his voice sounds. “Oh, Hana, my feelings for you are like an inferno boiling within my chest. How I desire to taste….to taste…” His voiced trailed off. “Um, Rise, I don’t think this is working.” 

She stood up, moving behind Yu. The idol tugged at the shoulders of his uniform jacket, encouraging him to sit up straight. “Of course it isn’t! You’ve got to sit up! Chest up! Shoulders back! And speak louder! Pretend like Yosuke-senpai is in the other room, and he won’t hear you unless you talk loud enough. It’s all about confidence, Senpai, _confidence_.” 

The leader didn’t really feel like this was helping much, but he gamely gave the monologue another try. “Oh, Hana, my feelings for you are like an inferno boiling within my chest. How I desire to taste the soft petals of your lips, run my hands through your soft and delicate hair…”

“ _Louder!_ ” Rise hissed, and Yu did his best to comply, even though he felt like he was practically shouting by now. 

“Every day in class you fill my thoughts, my beloved Hana. You drive me to distraction, you’re on my mind every second of every minute of every hour of every day. Please, oh please, tell me you feel the same way. But why do you stay silent? Does the intensity of your feelings overwhelm you? If you cannot speak, please….kiss me, partner….” 

He stopped abruptly, gasping as though he’d been struck by a sudden Zio. For one awful moment, he thought he had become so lost in the moment that the word he wanted most to say had accidentally slipped from his lips. But then his gray eyes rapidly scanned the line again, and he realized that it hadn’t been a mistake – the word “partner” was there in the text, smack dab in the middle of SOUJI’S sunset monologue. 

“Rise…” He wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer to his next question. “Who wrote this play?” 

The idol giggled. “Oh, Yumi wrote it herself! She’s so good, isn’t she? It was really nice of her to let me use her original work – she said it might give me a leg up, as it’d be something the direction had never heard before.” 

“What’s….the rest of this play about? Wait…” He paused, eyeing the idol suspiciously. She was engaged in an in-depth examination of her nails, refusing to meet his eyes. “When did you become so chummy with Yumi, anyway?” 

“I’m sorry, Senpai, I just remembered.” She shoved him towards the door. “I’ve got to go help with the next batch of ganmodoki. Walk home with me again tomorrow? I’ve got an idea for our next step in Operation Assertiveness.” 

Yu was pretty sure that ‘Operation Assertiveness’ was already a hopeless failure, but he agreed nonetheless. Whatever idea Rise had, it couldn’t be _that_ bad, could it? And after all, it was for Yosuke…for his partner, he could do anything. 

The next day, Yu began to question his definition of anything as Rise led him, not to the tofu shop as he had expected, but to Tatsumi Textiles. “How is Kanji going to help me get better at speaking?” he asked, more than a little disbelieving. He liked Kanji, but the blonde was known more for communicating with his fists than with his words. 

“Ever since Kanji started coming back to school, all the teachers have been commenting on how much more polite and polished he sounds,” Rise explained. “He always says the same thing – it’s because helping out at his mother’s shop made him so much better at talking to people. I figured, if it worked for Kanji, it’s got to work for you, too!” 

Yu feels the bottom drop out of his stomach. “You mean like….work the cash register?” This was basically his worst nightmare. There was a reason he went for part time jobs that required minimal communication with others – folding envelopes, making origami cranes, sweeping up after hours at the hospital. He wouldn’t last five minutes behind the counter of a store as popular as Tatsumi Textiles. 

“Aw, c’mon, Senpai!” Kanji slung a friendly arm around Yu’s narrow shoulders. Startled, Yu let a quiet swear word slip out before he could catch himself. For someone so tall, Kanji could move ridiculously softly when he wanted to. “You’ll be great at this! And Rise and I’ll be here to help.” The blonde’s amiable face suddenly grew serious. “Senpai, we all want you and Yosuke-senpai to be happy together, and we’re willin’ to do anything to make that happen.” 

Yu was touched. At first he turned away, trying to hide the light blush that rose to his cheeks, but then he reversed his motions, looking Kanji directly in the eyes. This was about learning how to express how he felt, after all. Where better to start than here? “Thank you, Kanji, Rise,” the leader said, his voice loud and clear. “This means so much to me.” 

A grin as bright as a cloudless sky crossed Kanji’s face. “See, Senpai? You’re getting’ it already!” 

Yu laughed. Strangely, as he did, he felt the knot of worry that had been residing in his chest for the past several weeks loosen slightly. “Yeah, I guess I am,” he agreed. “Alright. What do I do first?” 

The rest of the week passed with a combination of terrifying swiftness and agonizing slowness. Each day, the different members of Yu’s team helped him in whatever way they could. After his day at Tatsumi Textiles, he spent Wednesday at the Amagi Inn, helping Yukiko serve tea and sake to a group of rowdy businessmen. When a clearly inebriated man told him that he “poured better than any geisha he’d ever met,” Yu was able to respond with a steady-voiced “Thank you for the compliment, sir” and felt prouder of himself than he ever had before. 

On Thursday, Naoto somehow managed to secure an empty interrogation room at the police station, where she taught him how to ask direct questions in his most authoritative voice. After she had judged his progress sufficient, she made him carry out an “interrogation” of his own, with a hapless Adachi standing in for the suspect. When the Detective Prince declared that he had passed with flying colors, she gave him the most genuine smile he had ever seen grace her face. 

On Friday, the entire Team (sans Yosuke) took him to the Junes food court. For one dark moment, he was certain they were going to stuff him into Teddie’s mascot suit and make him spend another day endlessly greeting customers. But, to Yu’s surprise, instead they just talked. Not about the murders or Shadows or the TV World, but about anything and everything that came to mind – Chie’s dog, Kanji’s latest plush creations, a TV interview that Naoto’s grandfather had done. Rise asked a few less-than-polite questions about his and Yosuke’s time together, and, though he blushed and stammered throughout, Yu successfully managed to answer all of them. When a tinny, mechanical voice announced that the food court was closing for the day, Rise flung her chopsticks into the air and declared “Operation Assertiveness” a rousing success. 

Yu thanked each and every one of them individually and sincerely, but inside, he knew that the true measure of “Operation Assertiveness’s” success was yet to come. 

Saturday finally came, and Yu forced himself to spend a few torturous hours staring at his Science homework. He had made it slightly less than halfway through the assigned reading when he finally judged it an acceptable time to grab his already packed bag, throw on his jacket, shout “I’m spending the night at Yosuke’s,” to anyone who might be listening, and bike across town to his partner’s residence. He could hear his heart thudding in his chest as he rang Yosuke’s doorbell. Yu wished that he could share even a little bit of Rise’s confidence from the day before. 

When Yosuke opened the door and pulled his boyfriend into his arms without even a word of greeting, Yu’s nervousness almost vanished. Between the aftermath of that day on the roof and “Operation Assertiveness,” the two lovers hadn’t spent nearly enough time together recently. Yosuke dragged Yu inside and practically threw him down onto the futon, attacking Yu’s lips like he hadn’t been kissed in years instead of a few days. 

A traitorous part of Yu’s brain spoke up then – he didn’t _have_ to do this. They could have sex like usual, Yosuke would enjoy himself, and neither of them would bring up that day on the roof. When Yosuke asked what he had been doing all week, he could honestly answer that he had been helping out Kanji and Yukiko while they were swamped at work. He didn’t have to….

…But no. He did. He loved Yosuke, and he wanted to make Yosuke happy, and this was how to do it. _Now or never_ the leader thought as Yosuke’s lips moved from his mouth to his neck. Keeping his eyes open to gauge Yosuke’s reaction, Yu deliberately let out a short moan. 

His response was as quick as it had been on the day that had started this all. The brunette stopped kissing a slow path down Yu’s neck, looking up at Yu with an expression equally startled and aroused. Yosuke opened his mouth, seemingly to ask Yu if something was wrong. Yu almost abandoned the plan entirely, but his resolve strengthened as he felt something twitch against his leg. He was right. He knew it. 

Gray eyes met brown as Yu spoke three words that took more courage than any Shadow he had ever faced. 

“Kiss me, partner.” 

And Yosuke did. Lips met lips with a desperate hunger, the brunette practically grinding against his partner’s leg with sudden, undeniable arousal. “Oh wow…” Yosuke moaned into Yu’s mouth. “Partner, where did you learn to do….that…” 

Yosuke pulled away, and the frustrated whine that escaped Yu’s lips was not one he had planned. “Yu,” his boyfriend said, his serous tone made even more so by the use of his name rather than ‘partner’. “Are you okay? You’re acting really….really weird.” 

“I’m…” Yu struggled for words. He had hoped that Yosuke would just _go_ with it, just _accept_ Yu’s efforts without him trying to explain them. But he should have figured that his always caring partner would comment on the change, make sure it didn’t signify something wrong with Yu. “I’m trying to be more assertive. To uh, to talk more. I thought….I thought you liked that?” 

Yosuke’s mouth fell open, and the look in his eyes now was not one of worry or concern but of pure joy and amazement. If Yu were more inclined towards self-congratulation, he might even have called it a _”I-have-the-best-boyfriend-in-the-world”_ look. “Yu, partner, you don’t…you don’t have to do that for me.” 

“But I want to.” The words still didn’t come easily, but he made himself say them. “It’s not fair to you, me always being quiet and you having to figure out what I like and don’t like, or whether I’m feeling good. Which I always am,” he quickly reassured Yosuke. “You always make me feel amazing, partner, and I just thought….you deserve to hear exactly how much.” 

For perhaps the first time in the entirety of their partnership, the usual situation is reversed: Yosuke Hanamura is struck speechless. 

When he does finally think of something to say, all that comes out is a reverent, “Wow, partner.” 

At those two simple words, something inside Yu gave way. The endless quiet days of his childhood, the tearless goodbyes he’d never said, the unvoiced anxiety of the past week….all are washed away, replaced by the spreading warmth of his happiness to be in Inaba, his affection for his newfound family, his gratitude towards his Team, and, most of all, his love for Yosuke. 

In that moment, Yu Narukami realized something about himself: for the first time in his life, he’s got _quite_ a lot to say. 

“Well, partner,” he asked, voice loud, steady and confident. “Are you going to fuck me?” 

“Well, when you put it like that…” Yosuke murmured, and returned to the task at hand. 

Yu can never recall being stripped quite so fast as he is that day. It felt a little like magic – one minute he was in his clothes, the next they were lying on the floor and he was pinned to the futon beneath an equally nude, equally aroused Yosuke. Said brunette planted a trail of sloppy kisses from Yu’s collarbone to his navel; Yu moaned _”Yes_ at each one. 

When Yosuke lips had reached Yu’s hipbone, he stopped. The prince of Junes looked up at his lover with unhidden lust in his eyes. “What do you want, partner?” he asked, voice low and sultry. 

Yet another wave of warmth filled Yu’s heart as he answered with ease. “I want you to suck me, right now, oh please, oh pa _aah_.” The last ‘partner’ turned into a moan as Yosuke, not in the mood for teasing, took Yu’s entire length into his mouth. 

Yu kept up a constant stream of vocalizations throughout the act. “Oh, yes, Yosuke, just like that, oh yes, Yosuke, partner, please, right _there_ oh, THERE, yes, you’re so wonderful, you make me feel so fucking amazing….” He panted, trying desperately to regain a small amount of control as Yosuke licked from base to tip. “Fuck, partner, stop, gonna come if you keep that up, want….want you to fuck me, partner, please.” 

“My wish is your command,” Yosuke moaned in what was probably supposed to be a joking tone, but was ruined somewhat both by the breathy, genuine lust in his voice and by the slick, lubed finger he pressed gently into Yu at the same time. 

Yu’s moan at the intrusion was wordless, his brain overloaded with pleasure and sensation. But his boyfriend was not going to let him off with just sounds. “How many do you want, partner?” he asked, teasing the tip of a second finger. 

“Th….three,” Yu panted. 

Yosuke kept the second finger poised at the entrance. “Three _what_?” 

“Three fingers, partner, put three fingers in me, partner, _please_.” 

This time, Yosuke obliged, and Yu cried out so loudly that, had the doors not been locked and the windows firmly shut, every cat and dog in the neighborhood would likely have come running to investigate. “That feels good, doesn’t it, partner?” Yosuke teased. 

“Yes, feels….good…” Yu is having a harder and harder time actually stringing words together. He was close already, knew there was no way either he or Yosuke could last much longer. “But I want…I need….” 

“Yeah, partner? Tell me what you want.” He’s still not getting off easy. 

“I want….your cock, Yosuke, fuck me please, I need you inside me.” It was hands down the dirtiest thing that had ever come out of Yu Narukami’s mouth, and yet, he doesn’t feel ashamed in the slightest. Rise had been right – “Operation Assertiveness” really _had_ worked. 

Yosuke must have taken the time to lube himself up beforehand, because in no time at all his fingers were removed and his cock was pressing at Yu’s entrance. As he thrust inside, the two lovers moaned “ _Partner_ ” in unison. 

“Oh, yes, Yosuke,” Yu practically screamed. His lover knew exactly where his sweet spot was, and hit it perfectly with each thrust. “I’m not….not gonna last…” 

“It’s okay, partner,” Yosuke soothed, trying to keep his voice calm as his pace increased. “You’re so hot like this, I’m not….either…” 

“PARTNER!” Yu shouted. “Partner, yes, Yosuke, partner, _I’m coming_ ” 

Yosuke merely groaned, but Yu knew his lover was at his limit as well. As he felt Yosuke fill him, the silver-haired man spurted across his own chest, a last moan of “partner” on his lips. 

For a few moments, there are no more words, just heavy breathing and the sound of two gradually slowing heartbeats. After a while, Yosuke spoke up. 

“Thank you, partner,” he said sincerely. “That was definitely the hottest thing I have ever experienced in my life.” He paused. “Although, it’s going to be _real_ weird hearing you call me ‘partner’ at school now.” 

Yu laughed. “I would say I’ll keep it to the bedroom from now on, but I don’t think I can promise that. I like the way you react when I say it.” 

Yosuke smirked. “Can I assume from that statement that I’m going to be hearing a lot more of your voice from now on?” 

Yu nodded, and his boyfriend squeezed him tightly. “Good. It’s a very nice voice.” The silver-haired man turned away so Yosuke wouldn’t see just _how_ red he was blushing. 

The leader spoke a few final words before the lovers drifted off into companionable silence. “Remind me to invite Yumi from the drama club to eat lunch with us on Monday, partner. I’ve got some suggestions for her next play.”


End file.
